Un amour impossible
by Etrangement
Summary: L'histoire qui suit se passe pendant l'époque Victorienne. Une jeune princesse est amenée à choisir son futur époux, malheureusement alors qu'elle remarque un joli jeune homme, quelque chose se produit et ceci va tout changer...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le mariage arrangé

- Oh que tu es belle ma fille, quelle jolie reine tu feras, me complimentait ma mère tout en m'habillant.

Belle... C'est à chaque fois ce qu'elle disait de moi... Ce n'est pas que je ne me trouvais pas belle, mais j'aurais préféré le contraire.

- Allons ma fille, souris. Tu as passé tes seize années et aujourd'hui de beaux garçons attendent rien que pour te voir, dit ma mère en nouant les lacets de mon corset.

C'est vrai que le nombre d'hommes attendant sagement dans le hall témoignait de ma beauté, ma mère m'avait même avoué être jalouse de cela, elle m'avait dit que le jour où elle devait choisir son prétendant, seuls deux princes étaient venus dans l'espoir d'être choisi, mon père faisait parti de ces deux hommes.

- Mère, je suis anxieuse, que dois-je faire ? demandais-je en enfilant des gants de soie.  
- C'est simple, les prétendants vont défiler devant toi, et tu n'auras qu'à choisir celui qui te plaît le plus, puis ton père et moi donnerons notre avis par la suite.  
- Je vois mère et combien de prétendants y a t-il... ?  
- Une petite centaine, me répondit-elle en fermant les agrafes de ma robe.  
- Comment ?! m'exclamais-je, surprise. Tant d'hommes pour moi ?  
- Oui ma chérie, tu en as de la chance, en plus ce sont tous de charmants princes venus de différents pays pour te voir, continua-t-elle en plaçant une fleur dans mes cheveux.

Je m'avançai vers le grand miroir à pied se trouvant dans la pièce et observai minutieusement mon reflet. Ma mère sourit en me voyant faire puis un serviteur arriva.

- Lady, les princes vous attendent, m'apprit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me tus un instant avant de daigner lui répondre.

- Dites leur que j'arrive, s'il vous plaît.  
- Tout de suite Lady, termina le serviteur avant de quitter la pièce.

Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, je lançai un dernier regard à ma mère puis quittai la pièce pour gagner le hall où attendaient sagement mes prétendants. Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeai vers une imposante et magnifique chaise se trouvant au fond de la pièce, après quoi je me mis dos à cette dernière pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons donc commencer, dis-je pour ensuite m'asseoir.

Les princes commencèrent à défiler les uns après les autres, tous me flattaient et m'offraient des cadeaux divers mais aucun ne me plaisait et cela continua un bon bout de temps, mes parents qui se trouvaient non-loin de moi étaient légèrement inquiets, car je n'avais pas encore fait de choix et on arrivait vers la fin, moi aussi j'étais inquiète car je savais que si je ne choisissais personne, mon père le ferait pour moi.  
Le défilé allait se terminer, il ne restait que deux princes, un blond aux yeux miels et un autre qui attira mon attention, celui-ci avait des cheveux neiges habillés de mèches noires. Il était vêtu de vêtements baroques, sans doute d'un haut couturier, et possédait un splendide regard. J'étais impatiente qu'il passe mais dès que le prince aux cheveux blonds fut passé, mon père intervenu.

- Ma fille ! Pourquoi n'as-tu choisi personne ? Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de jeunes hommes... Puisque tu n'as pas fait de choix, je le ferais pour toi.

Il se retourna un instant et pointa le prince blond du doigt.

- Celui-ci sera parfait, dit mon père en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Je me levai brusquement, je ne pouvais laisser faire cela, surtout que le garçon qui me plaisait n'était pas encore passé et cela à cause de la crise de mon idiot de père. J'allais parler quand celui-ci me coupa.

- Rassieds-toi ma fille, mais quelles sont donc ces manières ?! quémanda-t-il en me toisant avec un regard indulgent, après quoi il se tourna vers le prince aux cheveux blonds pour lui demander son nom.  
- Nathaniel, monsieur, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix douce et calme.  
- Ma chérie, tu épouseras donc Nathaniel, me sourit mon père.

Je serrai les points et grognai légèrement, il l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûre que mon père avait fait exprès d'intervenir avant que le dernier prince ne vienne. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il m'en voulait depuis ma naissance.  
Nathaniel s'approcha de moi et baisa délicatement ma main.

- Je serai honoré d'être votre prince, lady, déclara dit-il en me souriant doucement.

Je rougis légèrement et le regardai pour lui rendre son sourire. Après quoi je levai les yeux pour apercevoir le prince qui me plaisait, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

J'étais outrée, énervée mais je ne voulais pas blesser Nathaniel, il avait l'air si gentil.  
Mon père tapa des mains avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu, mais ma fille a trouvé l'homme qui lui convient, celui-ci étant le prince Nathaniel du royaume Amoris.

Les princes repartirent un à un, certains souriaient d'autre étaient fâchés et lançaient des regards noirs à Nathaniel.

- Père, je vais m'absenter quelques secondes, le temps de me repoudrer le nez, mentis-je en lui lançant un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Je lançai un dernier sourire à Nathaniel et partis dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je me mis à pleurer telle une enfant. J'en voulais énormément à mon père, j'allais maintenant devoir épouser Nathaniel, bien qu'il avait l'air gentil, mon cœur battait pour ce garçon dont le nom m'était inconnu. Tout à coup, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait doucement. Les appels venaient de mon balcon, j'essuyai mes larmes et allai vers celui-ci. Je me penchai légèrement et aperçu le prince qui faisait battre mon cœur, je lui souris. J'étais heureuse de le voir, j'aurais peut-être la chance de connaître son nom.

- Lady... dit-il en parlant d'une voix légèrement basse, sûrement pour que les gardes ne l'entendent pas.  
- Oui ?

Il y eut un long silence, que je préférai briser.

- Qui a t-il ? demandais-je intriguée.  
-Je voulais juste vous voir une dernière fois. Me dit-il avant de se mettre à marcher.

Ses paroles... Ses paroles, faisaient battre mon cœur. Il était juste venu pour me voir...une dernière fois ?  
Je ne pouvais le laisser partir. Son nom. Il fallait que je sache son nom !

- Attendez s'il vous plaît ! m'écriai-je sans le vouloir.  
- Oui ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
- Comment vous nommez-vous.. ?  
- Lysandre, lady, répondit-il en s'inclinant poliment.  
- Enchantée Lysandre.  
- De même, dit-il avant de partir.

Je ne le quittai pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface doucement du paysage...  
Lysandre... Quel beau prénom... J'aimerais tellement revoir ce beau Lysandre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je vais partir

Le jour du mariage tant attendu par mon père arrivait enfin, bien que ce jour ne me réjouisse pas, je me devais de sourire et d'être agréable.  
Pendant le temps qui s'était écoulé, Nathaniel et moi avions agréablement fait connaissance. Je me rendis compte que ce dernier était charmant et vraiment agréable mais malheureusement... Je n'arrivais pas à ôter le beau Lysandre de mes pensées...  
Chaque nuit je rêvais de ce jour où nous nous étions vus pour la dernière fois, de ce jour où il m'avait dit son prénom...

- Aïe !  
- Désolé Lady, s'excusa le couturier en continuant de coudre ma robe.  
- Ce n'est rien Leigh, mais faites plus attention à l'avenir s'il vous plait...

Leigh avait était engagé spécialement par mon père pour ce jour dit « spécial », c'était l'un des meilleurs couturiers du royaume et, d'après le modèle choisie par ma mère, la robe qu'il était en train de me faire était une merveille...  
Elle était d'une couleur crème légèrement pâle, le haut de celle-ci était un corset fermé par deux longs lacets blancs. Le corset était lui aussi crème mais avec de la dentelle blanche sur le haut et le bas. Le bas de la robe, quant à lui, était fait de soie lisse, longue et douce. Il était recouvert par un léger voile de dentelle blanche. Leigh était en ce moment même en train de faire les finitions.  
Bien que le jour du mariage soit le lendemain, j'étais affreusement anxieuse, j'avais envie de confier mes doutes et mes angoisses à Leigh bien que je ne le connaisse que de nom mais il m'avait l'air d'être une personne de confiance et puis, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il irait commérer mes dires...

- Leigh ? demandai-je doucement en prenant garde de ne pas le déconcentrer.  
- Oui Lady ?  
- ... Non rien, désolée de vous avoir dérangé...  
- Vous ne me dérangez guère Lady, me répondit-il en me regardant un moment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- En effet...  
- Et qu'est ce ? Si cela n'est point indiscret, demanda-t-il tout en reprenant la couture de coudre ma robe.  
- Je-je ne veux guère épouser Nathaniel... lui confiai-je en baissant légèrement la tête.  
- Je vois...  
- ... Je suis tombée sous le charme d'un autre homme.  
- Et si vous expliquez cela à votre père, je présume que sa réaction ne sera pas des mieux.  
- En effet... Nathaniel est un homme bon mais je ne ressens rien pour lui à part une légère « amitié. ».  
- Je comprends, et qui est cet homme que vous aimez ? Si ma question n'est pas indiscrète.  
- Un homme fabuleux, avec qui je n'ai même pas eu le temps de discuter... Lysandre.

Après avoir confié ces paroles, Leigh se stoppa net et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Vous avez bien dit, Lysandre ?  
- En effet, lui répondis-je intriguée par sa réaction.  
- C'est le prénom de mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je restai bouche bée. Leigh était le frère de Lysandre, je ne savais comment réagir. Peut-être aurais-je une chance de le revoir.

- Lady ... Vous l'aimez vraiment ? me demanda Leigh sans ciller du regard.  
- Bien sûr, il hante mes pensées, j'aimerais tellement le revoir...  
- ...Que diriez-vous de venir le voir, de fui...

Leigh se stoppa une seconde fois. Il se rendit compte que ses paroles n'étaient pas des mieux et qu'il allait faire une bêtise, il reprit alors son sérieux et se remit à coudre ma robe en restant aussi neutre qu'auparavant.  
Je préférai rester muette et une larme coula le long de ma joue.  
Quelques temps plus tard, Leigh avait enfin fini ma robe, elle était aussi merveilleuse que sur le modèle choisi par ma mère.  
Je le remerciai et avant qu'il ne parte, lui donnai une lettre destinée à Lysandre.

- Je vous en prie Leigh, remettez lui cette lettre...  
- Comme vous voudrez Lady, surtout, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regrettez... me pria Leigh avant de partir en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Surtout ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regrettez... » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que je ne devais pas épouser Nathaniel ou que je ne devais pas essayer de revoir Lysandre. Que devais-je comprendre de ces paroles... ?  
Cette dernière phrase que m'avait dite Leigh se répétait en permanence dans ma tête.  
J'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais une horrible boule dans la gorge et l'envie folle de pleurer sûrement parce que demain était le jour du mariage...  
Je me demandai si Leigh avait, comme je lui avais gentiment demandé, donné la lettre à Lysandre et si oui, comment ce dernier avait-il réagi... Avec le temps qui s'était écoulé, il m'avait peut-être oublié...  
Les trois coups qui résonnèrent à ma porte m'ôtèrent de mes songes. Je l'ouvris, en prenant soin d'afficher un sourire rassurant pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches et fut surprise de découvrir Nathaniel, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Nathaniel... ?  
- Tenez lady, me dit-il en me tendant le bouquet de fleur que je pris avec soin.  
- En quel honneur ai-je droit à ce présent ? Demandais-je en posant les fleurs dans un vase.  
- Eh bien, demain est le jour où nous serons unis et je tenais a vous prouver mon amour car je ressens vos doutes et inquiétudes lady.

Nathaniel me lança un regard amoureux, je compris dans son regard qu'il attendait de ma part une étreinte chaleureuse mais je n'en avais nullement envie, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était être seule...

- Merci, dis-je en lui lançant un doux sourire.  
-...Je vous en prie Lady...

Il y eu un long silence, j'avais l'impression d'avoir blessé Nathaniel. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je l'avais fait et j'en était terriblement désolée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas...Lady ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.  
-...Alors pourquoi vos yeux me disent le contraire...?

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Bien que j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma peine, elle semblait visible.

- Pour tout vous avouer...Je suis très anxieuse pour demain...  
- Je comprends, je suis contre ce projet de mariage.  
- Pourquoi cela ? Lui demandais-je intriguée par ses paroles.  
- Car je sais très bien que vous ne m'aimez pas...

Il l'avait remarqué, en même temps, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher que se soit ma peine ou même mes sentiments, mais une question me dérangeait. Savait-il pour Lysandre, du moins, se doutait-il que j'aimais un autre homme ?

- Je, non, je, je vous...  
- Ne me mentez pas Lady, me coupa-t-il, je sais très bien que vous ne m'aimez pas, vos yeux ne mentent pas.

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes, je mis à pleurer et tombai à genoux devant lui, il fut surpris et s'abaissa pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais nullement vous faire pleurer...  
- Ce-ce n'est pas de vo-votre faute, lui répondis-je en continuant de pleurer.

En me voyant ainsi, Nathaniel ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui m'aida à me calmer.

- Qu'allons nous faire Nathaniel, le jour du mariage est demain... ? Lui demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
- Je vais partir.  
- Comment cela ?! m'exclamai-je intriguée par ses paroles.  
- Je vais m'enfuir du château et partir pour une ville loin d'ici, ainsi le mariage sera annulé...  
- Mais vous allez revenir par la suite... ?  
- Non, je ne reviendrai plus jamais Lady, surtout, faites comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien, restez aussi simple que vous le pouvez, car je sais que si votre père apprenait que vous saviez ce que je comptais faire, il vous sanctionnera...

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier...  
- Inutile, mais pardonnez moi pour ce geste.  
- Quel geste ? »

Nathaniel ne me répondit pas. Le doux baiser au goût sucré qu'il avait laissé sur mes lèvres l'avait fait à sa place.

« Je vous aime Lady, ne l'oubliez jamais. »  
Ceci furent les dernières paroles de Nathaniel avant qu'il ne disparaisse lentement de ma vue brouillée par des larmes de regret.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La fuite

Nous étions le jour du mariage, j'étais mal et triste à cause de ce qui c'était passé hier, alors j'avais usé de tout mon maquillage pour faire en sorte d'avoir bonne mine et de ne pas paraître étrange, sinon mon père aurait sûrement découvert la supercherie.  
Je venais d'enfiler la jolie robe créée par Leigh et était en train de m'admirer dans le miroir. Je me demandais comment allait se passer cette journée, mon père allait sûrement crier au scandale en apprenant que Nathaniel avait pris la fuite.  
Je soufflai un bon coup et pris une grande inspiration, puis je laissai un joli, mais faux, sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.  
Après avoir quitté ma chambre, je devrai marcher devant les invités afin de rejoindre l'arche fleurie, tout cela en lançant des doux sourires aux invités. Puis, je devrai faire semblant d'être surprise en apprenant la fuite de Nathaniel, je mettrai donc mes talents d'actrices à l'épreuve.  
Je quittai ma chambre en prenant mon bouquet de fleurs et sortis dehors pour atteindre l'arche fleurie. Tous les invités étaient assis, certains d'entre eux se demandaient où était Nathaniel et d'autres étaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Je vis mon père arriver vers moi, à la fois inquiet et énervé.

- Ma chérie, Nathaniel a disparu ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- En es-tu sûr père ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Nathaniel disparaîtrait le jour de son mariage, répondis-je en essayant de paraître le plus étonnée possible.  
- Les gardes ont fouillé tout le château, Nathaniel est introuvable, sa chambre est complètement vide et son cheval n'est plus là non plus...  
- Père, que voulez-vous supposer par là ?  
- Je pense que Nathaniel a pris la fuite ma fille. J'en suis désolé.  
- Diantre ! C'est impossible ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Je suis désolé ma fille, mais c'est la triste vérité...

Je laissai tomber le bouquet de fleurs et fis semblant de pleurer pour finalement me mettre réellement à pleurer, les invités, interpellés par la scène, accoururent tous un à un et mon père décida de prendre la parole :

- Le mariage est annulé, Nathaniel a disparu, annonça mon père aux invités.

La plupart étaient outrés d'autres s'en fichaient et se moquaient intérieurement de la situation.  
J'étais triste, je passais pour la pauvre jeune fille et Nathaniel pour le prince sans cœur, alors que c'était de ma faute s'il était partit !  
Je regagnai ma chambre, énervée par les remarques vicieuses des invités et m'assis devant ma coiffeuse. Mon maquillage avait coulé et mon visage était complètement enlaidi.  
Je pris un chiffon et le nettoyai, même si j'avais une mauvaise mine, j'étais plus jolie au naturel.  
Qu'allait-il ce passer à présent ? Il fallait que je me mari, c'était ainsi dans ma famille depuis des siècles, toutes jeunes filles ayant atteint ses seize ans devaient se marier.  
Mon père allait-il choisir pour moi ou assisterais-je encore à un défilé... ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'étais épuisée J'appelai une servante et lui demandai de me préparer un bain afin que je puisse me reposer un peu. J'en avais besoin.  
Après avoir pris un bon bain, je m'habillai avec une longue nuisette en soie de couleur crème et partis me coucher, bien qu'il ne soit que six heures de l'après midi mais j'étais fatiguée et si triste...

À peine m'étais-je endormie que je commençai à rêver. Je me trouvais dans un magnifique jardin, un jardin joliment décoré laissant s'évader un doux parfum, malgré ce joli paysage qui m'entourait, j'avais mal au ventre et peur...  
Je me mis à courir sans le vouloir et trébuchai, à ce moment même, Lysandre accourut vers moi, me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever puis, tout en gardant ma main, il m'emmena dans une maison qui était certainement la sienne.  
Mon rêve se termina à ce moment là, puis je me réveillai.  
A présent, il faisait nuit, et le château était calme. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais envie d'aller sur le balcon, j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que j'y aille, bien qu'il fasse noir. Je me levai de mon lit, ouvris la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon et allai sur celui-ci. Ce fut avec grand étonnement que je vis une silhouette en bas, au moment même ou je me penchai légèrement mais discrètement pour mieux apercevoir la silhouette, je remarquai que celle-ci n'était que la silhouette du chat de ma mère. Je soufflai, m'appuyai dos aux barreaux du balcon et me recroquevillai. Pourquoi étais-je si déçue de m'apercevoir que ce n'était que la silhouette du chat... ? Peut-être aurais-je voulu que ce soit celle de Lysandre qui venait me chercher...  
Je repensai alors à mon rêve que je trouvais étrange.

Des bruits de pas me firent sortir de mes pensées, je pris peur et, tout en restant sur le balcon, partis me cacher mais continuai d'observer ce qu'il se passait en bas.

J'aperçus alors Lysandre, je crus tout d'abord à un rêve et secouai la tête mais en y regardant de plus près, je ne rêvais pas. Les battements de mon cœur s'amplifièrent brutalement, j'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'étais heureuse en le voyant...

Celui-ci m'aperçut facilement, il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment bien « cachée » et la lumière de ma chambre me trahissait.  
Il me sourit, amusé, ce qui amplifia les battements de mon cœur et s'approcha du balcon.

- Lady, ça fait si longtemps...  
- Lysandre, je rêvais du moment où je pourrais vous revoir.  
- Moi de même... Je suis venu car j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...  
- Attendez !

Je partis dans ma chambre, fermai la porte à clef, me munie des draps de mon lit que je nouai et jetai par-dessus le balcon tout en les attachant aux barreaux de ce dernier.

- Montez, ce sera mieux pour parler.

Lysandre sourit et s'aida de ma « corde » pour se hisser sur mon balcon et monter sur celui-ci. Je me dépêchai d'enlever les draps du balcon et tirai Lysandre par la main pour l'amener dans ma chambre. Je fermai ensuite ma porte-fenêtre et tirai les rideaux. Puis, soudainement, un grand vide se fit ressentir. J'avais perdu mon regard dans celui de Lysandre, mon cœur battait la chamade et aucun de nous deux n'osait briser le silence.

- Lady...dit doucement Lysandre tout en me regardant.  
- Oui ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas briser cet instant magique.  
-Vous avez des yeux magnifiques...

Ses paroles me firent légèrement rougir, même si je n'avais pas envie de briser cette instant si « magique », je me demandais pourquoi Lysandre était là et ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Lysandre, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? demandai-je doucement.  
- Eh bien... Quand j'ai lu votre lettre, mon cœur m'a dit de vous rejoindre, me répondit-il en souriant.

Alors Leigh lui avait bien donné la lettre, c'était donc grâce à ce dernier que Lysandre se trouvait en face de moi...  
Quand j'avais écrit cette lettre, je ne m'attendais pas à voir arriver Lysandre, je l'avais simplement écrite en lui disant que je l'aimais et que si je me mariais avec Nathaniel, je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimerai toujours malgré tout...

- Je vois, mais que comptez-vous faire ?

Lysandre s'approcha de moi, posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules et approcha lentement ses lèvres de mon oreille pour y susurrer : « vous enlevez. »  
Sentir son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon oreille déclencha un frisson qui parcourut mon corps tout entier, il était si proche de moi...j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

- M'en...m'enlever... ?  
- Oui Lady, affirma Lysandre.  
- Mais, vous allez devenir un hors-la-loi ! m'exclamais-je doucement.  
- On dit bien que l'amour est un crime, donc je suis déjà un hors-la-loi, rétorqua gentiment Lysandre tout en souriant.

Je ris légèrement, amusée par ses paroles. Il arrivait à me faire sourire, je l'aimais c'était certain et je voulais passer ma vie avec lui.

- C'est d'accord, dis-je en hochant la tête, mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?  
- C'est très simple, vous allez me suivre, je vais vous amener dans mon château. Mes servantes vous y attendent, je les ai prévenues de votre arrivée.  
- Mais mon père va vous retrouver !  
- Mon château est loin d'ici et votre père aurait du mal à me soupçonner, il ne me connaît même pas  
-. ..Je vous suis !  
-Bien, prenez les affaires auxquelles vous tenez le plus, car vous ne reviendrez plus jamais ici et... changez-vous aussi, reprit-il en regardant ma nuisette, ce qui me fit rougir.  
- D'a...d'accord ! »

Je pris un sac ni trop grand ni trop petit et y mis mon collier fétiche, ainsi que quelques accessoires. Je saisis ensuite une robe avec laquelle il serait facile de courir et me retournai vers Lysandre.

- Retournez-vous s'il vous plaît, lui demandais-je en rougissant légèrement.

Celui-ci se retourna et je me changeai. Après cela, je pris mon sac et m'approchai de Lysandre.

- Je suis prête.  
-Très bien !

Lysandre prit la corde de draps que j'avais créée auparavant et l'attacha de nouveau aux barreaux du balcon, puis il refit mon lit avec de nouveaux draps se trouvant dans mon armoire. Vous allez peut-être penser que cela est étrange mais je vous rappelle que j'étais censée me faire enlever, si mon lit n'avait plus de draps, mon père comprendrai facilement que c'était une fuite. Lysandre fit donc mon lit avec de nouveaux draps puis éteignit toutes les lumières.  
Après que nous fûmes descendu du balcon à l'aide de la corde improvisée, il tira dessus jusqu'à ce quelle cède et la prit avec nous.  
Nous arrivâmes devant deux chevaux. Lysandre m'aida à monter sur l'un d'entre eux puis il monta sur l'autre, nous partîmes ensuite aux galops.

Nous passâmes devant un vieux puits abandonné et Lysandre en profita pour y jeter la corde de draps.  
Après une longue route, nous arrivâmes devant un sublime château, devant lequel, une horde de servantes nous attendaient.  
Lysandre m'aida à descendre du cheval et me fit pénétrer dans son château. Celui-ci était autant magnifique de l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.  
Lysandre me conduit jusqu'à une chambre faisant deux fois la mienne et me sourit.

- Voici votre chambre Lady, vous trouverez dans l'armoire, des robes que mon frère à spécialement conçues pour vous et sur la coiffeuse, des parures pour sublimer vos nouvelles tenues.

Etais-je dans un rêve ? Si oui, j'espérais ne jamais m'en réveiller car il était bien trop merveilleux...

- Lysandre, dites-moi que je ne rêve pas, tout cela à l'air si...irréel...  
- Je vous assure Lady, que je vous ne rêvez pas, m'affirma-t-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, rassurée par ses paroles et posai mon sac dans ma nouvelle chambre.  
Une nouvelle vie venait de commencer et cette nouvelle vie se passait avec l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde...


	4. Epilogue

** Épilogue**

Lysandre et la princesse se sont mariés peu de temps après que celle-ci se soit enfuie.  
Le père de la princesse est mort de chagrin, quelques mois après la disparition de sa fille, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans elle, quand cette dernière a appris la nouvelle elle eut du mal à s'en remettre mais Lysandre réussi à lui redonner le sourire. La mère de la princesse, quant à elle, accoucha d'un nouvel enfant, peu de temps après la disparition de sa fille, ce qui l'aida a combler le vide qu'avait laissé son défunt époux.  
Quant à Nathaniel... Il est tombé amoureux d'une jeune paysanne au cheveux bleue, il s'est mariée avec cette dernière et est devenu père d'une petite fille, malgré cela, il a toujours des sentiments pour la princesse...

* * *

Voilà c'est ainsi que se termine cette cours fan-fiction que j'ai écrite en 2011, quelques mois après avoir commencé à jouer à Amour Sucré. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à la clore, c'est pourquoi vous avez surement était déçu par la fin du chapitre trois et vous m'en voyez désolée.

J'ai essayé d'améliorer cette fan-fiction tout en gardant la trame qu'elle avait pour ne pas trop la modifier, et ce qui fut amusant, c'est que grâce à cela j'ai pu remarquer mes progrès entre 2011 et maintenant.

Enfin, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.


End file.
